1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a wall mountable holder, mountable in a friable substrate such as drywall or on a semi-rigid material such as a hollow-core door, for holding objects such as household items, e.g., bags, robes, coats, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall mountable holders come in several varieties for different applications. One type of holder has an integrated screw protruding from a rear surface, the screw having relatively small root and major diameters. To install this holder, a user rotates the entire holder, driving the fastener into the mounting substrate. Unfortunately, when completely installed, the fastener may not be oriented properly and may require a partial turn to accomplish this orientation, either backing the holder out of the substrate, potentially weakening the holding strength of the holder, or embedding a non-threaded portion into the substrate, increasing stress on the holder and potentially causing the holder to fracture, deform or otherwise fail during installation. In addition, these holders generally are designed for use in rigid substrates such as exposed studs and perform poorly in friable substrates.
A second type of holder may include a base plate that is held in place on a wall while one or more sheet metal-type fasteners are driven into the substrate. As with the first variety of holder described above, this second type of holder often is not suitable for use in semi-rigid, friable or hollow substrate applications.
These first and second types of holders may be located so that the threaded portion or the fasteners, respectively, are located at a point overlying a stud. If long enough, these threaded portions may embed in the stud, thereby increasing the holder's holding strength. To accomplish this goal, however, pre-drilling into the stud may be required. In each case then, additional planning, tools and time would be required. In addition, some holders require one or more screws to be driven, but unless pilot holes are positioned, sized and pre-drilled with great care, efforts to drive screws can result in stripping of the drywall, thereby reducing holding strength.
A third type of holder is a generally one-piece design and relies on an adhesive backing to keep the holder in place. These holders may be used in a variety of locations, but their holding strength may be significantly less than that of the holders described above, even in friable substrate applications, due to the low holding strength of the adhesive. Additionally, adhesive installations require wall preparation and waiting time before mounting is complete and objects can be supported by the holder.
What is needed is a holder mountable to a friable substrate that may be installed easily for increased pullout resistance and load capacity.